The Valley Of Flames
by SnowTiger111
Summary: When Lucy had been captured in the night, and awakens to a handsome young man who tells her that she will be staying will him for a while, she doesn't know what to do. Natsu realizes that someone has taken her and sets out to find her. Will Natsu find her? Or will Lucy escape Jasper's grasp?


**Author's Note**

**OK, so this is my first fanfiction ever. I don't think it's very good, and I doubt anyone will like it but you know, I'll try to write a good story. I hope it does better than I think it will be!**

_**~Hakai no megami**_

**(Lucy's POV)**

Lucy was walking home from a long day at Fairy Tail. We partied for hour's non-stop. I danced and drank, until I couldn't take anymore and I passed out. *I think I may be having a hangover…* When I woke up I was in Natsu's lap. That pervert! Why was I in his lap? For some odd reason I actually enjoyed it though… Yeah right! How could I possibly like Natsu? He's just so goofy!

"Oh, what an exhausting day!" I exclaimed.

I trudged along the road for only minutes; but it felt like hours. Men on small rowboats yelled out to me, telling me to be carful. I just nodded my head in reply.

When I had finally reached my house I quickly opened the door and ran inside. I plopped down on my bed, thankful for the soft warm sheets. I rolled over and stared at the ceiling for maybe 10 minutes or so, until I started to doze off. Then I smelt a strange smell… It smelt like… smoke or maybe coffee? A figure had then appeared in my room. I screamed but was falling asleep.

*Damn! That smell is sleeping gas!*

I saw that the figure was getting closer to me. I tried to grab my keys but they fell to the floor. That's when my vision was blurred and everything went black…

**(Natsu's POV)**

"Hey Happy we're almost there!" I yelled.

Happy and I were walking over from Fairy Tail, to Lucy's house. She left so abruptly…Maybe she's not feeling to well? I wanted to make sure she was alright.

"We're here!" I said.

Happy and I climbed through the window of Lucy's apartment. When inside, I noticed that her bed was a mess. She did get home after all…

"Hey Luce you here?" I called out.

No one had answered. I searched all of her rooms but found no one. *Where is she?*

"Hey Natsu the door's unlocked!" Happy yelled.

Her door is unlocked? But why would she leave without locking her door? I looked over and noticed something. Lucy's keys… Why would she leave those? I picked them up and put them in my pocket. I noticed that two were missing; Loke's Key and Plu's. The two she keeps on her belt at all time. At least she has some sort of protection.

"Happy, I don't think that Lucy may have just gone out… I think that she may have been taken!" Natsu exclaimed.

**(Lucy's POV)**

When I woke up I was in a small bed. *Where am I?* I looked around to see that the room I was in was an ordinary bedroom. Except that the furniture and items in there were obviously teenage boy items. I slowly got up walked to door. Before I could even turn the handle the door slammed open. I fell back in horror. I rubbed my forehead, for it got hit by the door. I looked up to see who had thrust the door open. I expected to see a psycho freak with knives; but I was more than wrong.

Standing before me was a boy about my age. He had black hair down to his chin. His eyes were a dark chocolate brown, and he wore a black cloak with a black T-shirt under it. He had dark blue jeans on and short black boots. He looked like a delinquent or maybe even a badass. I had to admit it, he was very good looking.

He crossed his arms and looked at me in an expecting way. I frowned not knowing what to do. At this, his expression changed to as if he was mocking me. He looked annoyed at me. I should be the one annoyed; I was kidnapped and hit by a door! He then crossed his arms and took one step closer.

"So this is Lucy Heartfilia? Pft! What a waste you are!... Whatever I'll have to deal with you anyways…" He said

He then grinned at me. I flinched at this.

"My name is Jasper, and I guess you and I will be living together for quite a while now."

*You've got to be kidding me!? What is he getting at? He just kidnapped me and now he's telling me that I will be staying here for a long while!? This guy is really getting on my nerves… Suddenly he's not so hot anymore. He's just a creep!*

**So that's it! Hope you enjoyed it! What will Lucy do now? And what is Natsu going to do? Will he tell the guild, or search for Lucy himself? Find out in the next chapter! LOL. Sorry for shortness, I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**


End file.
